A Tale of Three Sisters
by lazychu
Summary: A short story of three sisters and their choices.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owned the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Running as fast as her little legs could carry, little Narcissa Black shouted."Bella, wait for me!"

Bellatrix Black looked back and hands at her waist. "I told you not to run. We, the daughters of the Noble Family of Blacks must look queenly in everything we do, including walking." Bellatrix said with an air of superiority.

Narcissa stop running immediately, straightened her back and walked with sure-footed steps. She smiled when her sister gave her a nod of approval.

"Oh, don't tell her that nonsense Bella," a voice said from Narcissa's back. It was their other sister, Andromeda.

They were the Black sisters, Pureblooded and proud. They came from a long line of pureblood family where blood purity was deemed very important. They were told that Muggles or Mudbloods as what their parents called them are very low creatures as low as house elves and must be treated as such.

Bellatrix Black was the oldest. Black hair, heavily lidded eyes and dark skinned, was the epitome of a true Pureblood lady. Andromeda, who resembled her older sister but with light brown hair and wider kinder eyes stood next to Bellatrix. Andy was what she called her, her favorite sister but their parents didn't approve of. The youngest was Narcissa. She doesn't look like any of her sisters. She had pale blonde hair and pale skin. The three sisters then walked through the platform 9 3/4, trunks with owl cages trailing behind them.

This will be Narcissa's first year in Hogwarts and she was so excited. She will learn new things: spells, brew potions… she just can't wait! She followed her older sisters eagerly with a silly smile. Noticing her sister Bella's glare, she immediately wiped the smile off her face.

They arrived at the other side of the barrier, the scarlet Hogwarts Express looming in front of them. Looking around, she saw many Wizarding families and students, some wearing their school robes already. She looked curiously at the different animals inside their cages. Most of them were owls, rats, mice, cats and even toads! Toads…ewww, they were such disgusting creatures! She can't believe how some student found toads likable.

Shaking her head as she continued to walk still looking at those students, she bumped into a wall. She was knocked halfway and before her back touch the ground, hands caught her.

"You must look at where you're heading young girl," said a male voice. When she looked up, she saw the most formidable grey eyes on a pale face with long blonde hair flown by the air. She didn't bump into a wall but into the chest of an older student! What a bad luck! She cringed and fervently hoped that her sister Bella would not notice.

"So you meet my youngest sister Cissy Lucius," said Bellatrix from behind.

Too late, as her body turned rigid, waiting for the inevitable punishment. She tightly closed her eyes, burrowing herself in the boy's embraced instinctively. The older boy looked at her, surprised. The boy released her suddenly. As a result that she almost fell again. She steadied herself, head still down.

"So this is your youngest sister?" the boy asked and Bella nodded. "A pretty face but she needs to use those beautiful eyes." The boy said and walked away.

Narcissa blushed, ashamed for what she'd done. This is her first day and she already made a fool to herself. She's not even in Hogwarts yet!

"Sorry Bella," she said meekly. When she didn't hear a reply, she continued. "I didn't mean to bump at him. I was looking at those toads…" She was interrupted by a cackling laugh from her sister. Surprised she looked up.

The foreboding looked she anticipated on her sister is nowhere to be seen. What she saw instead was her sister laughing and that was pretty unusual. At home, even with the tiniest mistake, she will receive a frightening glare from her and a long lecture will eventually follow.

"Are you alright Cissy?" Looking worried, her other sister Andromeda approached them. "I saw you run in with Malfoy."

An even louder laugh was heard from Bellatrix. "Don't worry Andy that was the best stunt our little Cissy did!" Bellatrix said with glee.

Andromeda looked aghast. "Best? She just bumped that man, the most known bully in school!" Andromeda blurted.

"I know right!" Bellatrix said. "And you forgot to add, that he was also the most handsome, and richest Pureblood wizard in school!"

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix unbelievably, mouth agape.

Narcissa just watched her sisters, confused. She doesn't quite understand what they're talking about. She looked for the pale-haired man instead. She hasn't told her sorry for bumping him and her thanks for catching her. Dismayed, when she didn't find him she hesitantly turned her attention to her sisters.

"And that kind of people are the people we must associate with," Bella added triumphantly.

Andromeda just shrugged then hold Narcissa's arm. "Come on Cissy, we'll enter the train now."

"And let her associate with your blood traitor friends? No way! I don't want another taint in the family," Bellatrix said crossly. "Cissy, you're coming with me."

Confused, Narcissa looked at her two sisters. Making her decision, she unclasped Andromeda's hand from her arm and went to Bellatrix's side. As much as she like Andromeda, she can't shake the truth that Andromeda made friends with those blood traitors and that was so wrong. It definitely contradicts with what she believed in.

Andromeda looked at them dismally then walked towards her friends.

Now, she understood why her parents like Bellatrix more. Growing up, she always heard their parents reprimand Andromeda for being kind. Being kind is right but being kind to others with lesser blood status is completely unnecessary! Blood traitors, she shivered. She will never stoop that low.

Thinking that she made the right decision, she followed Bellatrix. Heads high, back straightened, Narcissa walked with an air of superiority. No one can't deny that she's Bellatrix's sister now, even though with their different appearance.

Whilst Bellatrix was smirking, she was definitely excited with the turn of events. Congratulating herself for winning Cissy over Andromeda, she thought of their parents. They would probably be ecstatic when they will hear what happened. Mulling over the unexpected meeting of Cissy and Lucius, a plan was gleaming in her mind.


End file.
